A Dog's Romance
by YuriChan220
Summary: Just a collection of one-shot stories with Inugami and Nekoyama. . . and others of course.
1. Confession

**A Dog's Romance**

**Pairing: Inugami x Nekoyama**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my very first Inugami x Nekoyama fanfiction ever! I may be the first to publish it on this category as well! Hehe! Anyway, for me liking these two, I've decided to make one shots all jumbled into one, depending on how many I do. So, please, enjoy the story! ;)**

"I . . . I love you, Nekoyama-san!" Yachiyo shouts out one morning. "Please go out with me!"

Suzu stands frozen, completely shocked at Yachiyo's confession. Sure, Yachiyo is head-over-heels with this cat-like girl, but she never heard Yachiyo actually confess to her like that.

Deep inside, Suzu wants to accept her feelings, but things are happening way too fast at the moment. Her heart starts to beat a million miles an hour as she blushes furiously, while at the same time, trying to think of something to say. Yachiyo keeps on smiling as she looks at the cat-like girl expectantly.

Unfortunately, the bell rings before Suzu could say anything, and Yachiyo groans while hanging her head down.

"Uu…I guess it'll have to wait," the dog-like girl whimpers as she steps away.

"W-Wait!"

Yachiyo feels a tug on her sleeve and she turns to see Suzu looking down at the floor. Her face was already adorable, but with the blush that had colored her smooth cheeks a healthy pink, she looked even more adorable, like a kitten that was just a few weeks old.

"I-I might still be able to talk with you after school," she says. "So…maybe I'll have an answer for you."

This lifts Yachiyo's spirits up as she hugs the cat-like girl tightly. "Oh, how could I ever thank you, Nekoyama-san! You're just too cute!"

"Stop it!" Suzu shrieks, flailing her arms in scratch-like motions. "I'll be late for class!"

Thankfully, Yachiyo lets go and waves good-bye to Suzu. The cat-like girl waves as well as she heads over to her class. As the girl sits down, she notices Aki already sitting in front of her. Her lovely, sharp face displays concern.

"What's the matter?" Aki asks. "You seem a bit stressed."

Suzu blushes as she looks away for a bit. She feels that now is not the time to be telling her about Yachiyo's confession until after class. Suzu only shakes her head before leaning down and resting her head on her arms, which now used as pillows. Aki raises an eyebrow, thinking that maybe something was bothering her cat-like friend, but decides to leave it alone for the time being. As for Suzu, she can only think about Yachiyo's confession the whole class period.

* * *

When the bell rings for next period, Nekoyama proceeds to talk to Aki about Inugami's confession.

"Inugami is always going after you, so it wouldn't surprise me if she were to confess to you," the dark-haired girl says. "After all, she does love cats."

"B-But it was all so sudden," Suzu says, quietly. "And I wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that."

"You love her, too, don't you?" Aki asks. Her friend can only nod in response.

"And I've seen you blush many times around her. You girls are not subtle. Like, at all. It's no big deal if you do accept her feelings. You love dogs as well. In fact, I'd say this would do both of you a lot of good, Nekoyama."

Suzu glances at the floor as she thinks about her friend's wisdom and advice.

Yachiyo was very likely to accept her feelings and vice versa. Both of them have tastes in opposite animals despite their names and both of them clearly adore being in each other's company. There was never a dull moment when Inugami and Nekoyama were within touching distance. Aki truly was getting somewhere.

"Thanks, Aki," Suzu says with a smile. "I think I'm ready now."

Aki smiles back as she gives Suzu a pat on the back. "Good luck."

* * *

****After School****

Yachiyo and Suzu both stand in an empty classroom, the windows giving them a fantastic, beautiful view of the setting sun. The honey-brunette with the ponytail smiles at the cat-like girl as Suzu blushes, fiddling with her fingers, trying to think of something to say.

"U-um… well… you see…"

"Yes~?" Yachiyo practically coos in encouragement for her beloved.

"I…I l-like you, too!" Suzu manages to get out. "I've liked you ever since we first met…! But I wasn't able to express my feelings towards you…But you always have, Inugami-san! So please-"

Just then, Suzu feels arms wrap around her petite body and lips gently, happily caressing hers. For the first time in their lives, Suzu and Yachiyo get to experience their first –actual- kiss, with the sunset bathing them as if granting the Puppy and the Kitten its blessing light.

Finally breaking the kiss, they gaze into each other's eyes, completely mesmerized by their warm depths. Nekoyama is the first to break the eye contact upon feeling Yachiyo gently, delicately caressing her cheek. The honey-brunette's hand was so warm, Suzu reveled in the feeling as she nuzzled her partner's palm.

"I'm glad…you feel the same way about me," Inugami speaks, her lovely voice thick with emotion yet not without the usual happy tone she always spoke with. "You're the only one for me."

Suzu nods, wrapping her arms around Yachiyo's tiny waist and hugging her close, resting her head on the dog-like girl's chest, borderline purring in contentment as she hears Inugami's soothing heartbeat.

"Thank you, Inugami-san…I love you…nya~" The girl purrs happily, and she honestly could not fight the kitten-like sound there. She is just so happy and Inugami-san is so warm. The ponytailed girl had to fight the urge to squeal over Nekoyama's utter cuteness just now, yet she held back, cuddling Suzu some more, kissing the top of her head.

Neither young lady wanted to let go, even as the sun gave way for the moon to take the reins of the night.

One thing was for sure: that night, the Kitten and the Puppy sleep with smiles on their faces, their dreams filled with each other's smiles and their respective cute, cuddly animal namesakes.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a bit short, but there are more stories to come. I felt like writing this as a good start for my one shot collection. Ah! And I had a little help in editing this story from my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III, so I don't deserve all the credit. I have him to thank, by the way. Still, I wanted to publish this. **

**Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Pet Store

**Pet Store**

**Genre: Humor**

Yachiyo fills up three bowls of dog food for her dogs when she realizes that she's running out.

_'Come to think of it, when was the last time I went shopping?'_ She thinks to herself, rubing her chin. She has been so busy gushing over her lover, Nekoyama, that she almost forgot about buying more dog food, plus food for herself. She may need some company since she is going by herself, so she picks up her phone to call a certain someone.

* * *

"Uh…why do I have to come along?" Aki asks as Yachiyo just enjoys her stroll along the sidewalk.

"I just needed some company," the dog-like girl replies with a smile. Aki just sighs.

"Why didn't you have Nekoyama come with you?"

"I thought she was busy with her sister," Yachiyo says.

"Well, she isn't right now…because she's right behind you."

"Hah!?" Yachiyo turns back in shock when she feels Suzu's arms cling to her slim waist. "N-Nekoyama-san!? What are you doing here!?"

The cat-like girl looks up at her with desperate eyes. "Take me with you, please…nya~?"

Those big, adorable eyes and that small kitten-like sound were too much for Yachiyo. "So cuuuute~!" The dog-like girl squealed while hugging Nekoyama back just as tightly, her honey-brunette ponytail seemingly wagging like a happy, excited puppy.

"Can we go now?" Aki says, crossing her arms.

* * *

At the pet store, Yachiyo looks around for the food brand that she feeds her three puppies when she realizes her beloved left her sight.

"Hey, Aki, do you know where Nekoyama-san went?" she asks Aki.

"Maybe she's looking at the cat cages?" Aki answers, pointing to the dedicated cat section of the store.

There, Suzu is found playing with yarn while sitting on top of some cat furniture. Yachiyo puts her hands on her cheeks, squealing with excitement, hearts in her eyes, wagging ponytail and all. "So cute~!"

"How many times are you going to say that when you see her like this?" Aki asks with an annoyed look, plus a twitching eye.

_~~Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san~~_

A few minutes later, Yachiyo finds the product she needs to feed her three dogs and gets about six cans. She looks around to notice…Suzu is gone, again. Aki shrugs and points to the kitten-like girl petting some dogs in a nearby showcase. Yachiyo quickly runs over to the cat-like girl.

"It's time to go, Nekoyama-san~" she says.

"Okay. See you later, Koinu-san," Suzu bids her farewell to the Yorkshire Terrier she was petting between the ears, giving one last good stroke. She stands up and waves, smiling back at the puppy, whose cute tail was wagging excitedly.

However, Suzu is not ready to leave just yet. Yachiyo tilts her head in confusion as her lover stares at a certain item over in the cat section. Yachiyo walks over to get a better look and realizes what Suzu is staring at.

"That ball of yarn," she says. "You want it?" Nekoyama's face lights up with an adorable blush.

"N-No," Suzu says while blushing.

"Awww~ But seeing you staring at it tells me that you really want to take it home to play with~!"

This makes Suzu blush even harder, looking down and away, anywhere to avoid Inugami's loving, playful gaze. Her voice gets smaller as she speaks. "W-Well, maybe a little…yeah…"

"Then it's settled," Yachiyo walks over and picks up the yellow colored yarn. "You want this one?" Inugami can practically see her girlfriend grow kitten ears, perking up.

"Uh-huh," Suzu replies quietly.

Yachiyo giggles as she puts the item in the basket. Aki comes over and crosses her arms.

"This isn't a toy store, you know?" she says.

* * *

After checking out the items, the three girls leave the store with Suzu tossing the yarn up and down like, well, a kitten. Yachiyo squeals as subtly as she can so as to not disturb Nekoyama. This was just too cute. However, Suzu accidently drops the yarn and it bounces a few feet away from her. As quick as a flash, Yachiyo retrieves it and hands it back to Nekoyama.

"Here you go!" She says as her ponytail wags again.

"I'll take that," Aki says as she picks up the yarn and waves it around.

"What are you going to do, Aki-chan…?" Yachiyo questions.

Aki just smiles. She holds up the yarn and moves it back and forth, teasing Suzu. The petite girl's sharp, big eyes follow the ball of yarn and every movement Aki's hand makes with it.

"Fetch!" Aki calls out, throwing the ball of yarn away.

"MINE!" In an instant, the cat-like _and _ dog-like girls sprint to catch the yarn. Aki puts her hands on her hips, shaking her head in dismay.

"Wow…" she says to herself. "Even the cat knows the word 'fetch'."

* * *

**A/N: Dang, this chapter is way anime-like! But the next one will be better. I promise. Besides, despite the fact that I don't like short-one shots, this probably will be an exception. **


	3. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

One day, Yachiyo and Suzu walk hand in hand home. Aki was unable to go with them due to her club activities, so the young couple is able to have their time to themselves.

"Um, Inugami?" Suzu says, quietly.

"Yes, Nekoyama?" Yachiyo asks, turning to her lover.

Both of them stop while the cat-like girl shyly fiddles with her fingers.

"M-may I stay over at your house? My older sister got hooked up on another girl she's dating again and . . . I just thought I could stay over for one night."

Yachiyo's smile goes wider than before as she quickly hugs her lover while cuddling her roughly. "OF COURSE YOU CAN SLEEPOVER! OHH, THIS IS THE BEST DAY I'VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!"

"Quit it!" Suzu uses all her strength to push Yachiyo off to catch her breath.

The dog-like girl laughs nervously. "Ahaha! I'm sorry! I got a little carried away there."

Suzu blushes as she glances at the ground. "N-no, it's fine." This is the first time that Suzu is sleeping over at her lover's house, with an addition of cuddling with Yachiyo's puppies, which makes her even more excited. Blushing, she looks down at the ground while linking arms with Yachiyo.

"Th-thanks."

"No problem, Nekoyama-san!"

* * *

When the two get home, Yachiyo notices that her parents aren't home yet from work, which gives her enough time to have Suzu get prepared. But before Yachiyo could even say anything, Suzu is out of sight and goes straight towards Yachiyo's puppies. Yachiyo wanted to squeal in excitement over the cuteness Suzu is looking right now, however, she holds back for a bit.

"Nekoyama-san," she says as she walks over to her. "I'm glad that you're happy to see my dogs, but why don't we both change first?"

"Okay," Suzu says as she waves to the puppies and the two girls go up to Yachiyo's room to change their clothes and sit at the table in the kitchen to take out their homework. The room grows silent as the two work, but Yachiyo keeps on stealing glances at the cat-like girl. From her view, she can see cat ears and a tail wagging from Suzu, which makes her want to squeal in excitement, but knows that Suzu is concentrating. So she holds back again and returns to her work. They practically finish within a half-hour and both of them stretch out their arms after finishing.

"Ah~!" Yachiyo says with a happy sigh. All of a sudden, the phone rings from the house and the dog-like girl picks it up to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hi, Mom. What's up?"

Suzu looks up curiously to hear the conversation.

"Oh, you're coming home late? Why?" Another pause. "Oh, a long meeting is going to start in a couple hours and you won't be home until 11:00? I understand. Hey, is it alright if I have a friend over? She's with me right now as a matter of fact." She looks in Suzu's direction as she says this. Another pause again and Yachiyo smiles. "Okay, thank you, Mom. I love you. Bye."

As she hangs up, she looks at Suzu excitedly. "Nekoyama-san, my parents allowed you to stay over with me! Isn't this great!?"

Suzu blushes again as cat ears grow on her head again. "Y-yes. Yes, it is."

Yachiyo looks up at the clock, which now says 5:45 p.m. "Say, since it' s almost dinner time, want to help me cook dinner?"

Suzu stands up with her eyes sparkling. "Really!? I'd love to!"

Yachiyo giggles as she pets the petite girl. "That's great! What would you like?"

"Fish."

"Eh?" Yachiyo tilts her head in confusion.

"Fish. I would like fish, please," Suzu repeats.

Yachiyo rubs her chin as she looks in the fridge. "Hmm . . . I'm afraid we don't have any, Nekoyama-san . . ."

Suzu is about to say something until Yachiyo holds up a bag of frozen fish sticks. "But! We can have these!"

Suzu's mouth is practically drooling from the look of those fish sticks. It makes her want to eat them right now. Yachiyo giggles at this reaction.

"Okay, then we'll have fish sticks for dinner." She puts them on a tray, puts them in the oven to cook for about 10 minutes. While waiting, Suzu spends her time petting Yachiyo's puppies while the dog-like girl secretly video tapes everything.

* * *

When the fish sticks are ready, Yachiyo and Suzu get the ketchup, pour some of it onto their plates, serve themselves the fish sticks and start eating. Suzu immediately enjoys the first bite of the fish stick, as to her cat-like personality that she likes fish. Yachiyo smiles at the sight of Suzu enjoying her food while eating her own fish sticks. Again, there is silence within the kitchen as the two continue to eat, yet still enjoy each other's company. Suzu mostly enjoyed staying over at Yachiyo's house so far.

After dinner, Suzu helps her girlfriend wash and put away dishes and by the time they were done, it was nearly 8:00. Yachiyo turns to Suzu with a smile on her face.

"Why don't we have a bath, Nekoyama-san?" she suggests.

"Okay. Do you want to go first or-"

"No, no. That's not what I meant," Yachiyo clears her throat. "How about going in together?"

Suzu blushes at this. "What!? T-together!?" She is not only surprised at this, but her dislike of water is also a problem.

"Isn't that what couples do?" Yachiyo questions with a frown on her face.

"Not always!"

Suzu then hears a dog-like whimper coming from Yachiyo.

"Y-you don't want to?"

Suzu blushes as she tries to look away from her sad gaze. "W-well, I . . . didn't say no . . ."

"Yay!" Yachiyo quickly hugs Suzu tightly with her pony-tail wagging from excitement. "I'm SO happy, Nekoyama-san~!"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to go overboard on this!" Suzu cries.

The dog like girl giggles as she lets go and starts to walk upstairs when she feels a tug on her shirt. Yachiyo looks down at the cat-like girl, who is looking down, still blushing.

"And, um . . . you don't have to call me 'Nekoyama-san' anymore. Call me 'Suzu' from now on." She looks away. "After all, that's what most couples do . . . right?"

Yachiyo smiles as she pets her girlfriend. "Then, you can call me 'Yachiyo'."

Suzu nods as she says, "Yachiyo."

"Suzu . . ."

The two take each other's hands as they stare lovingly at each other.

"Yachiyo . . ."

"Suzu . . ."

Calling each other by their first names make them feel very fuzzy inside, instantly hearing each other's heart beat every second. For what it seemed like minutes, Yachiyo shakes her head to get back into reality.

"A-anyway, let's go take our bath, shall we?"

"S-sure."

Taking Suzu's hand, Yachiyo leads her upstairs to her room and head to the bathroom after quickly undressing. As soon as they get into the warm bathtub, Yachiyo is the first to wash Suzu's hair. For Suzu, the rubbing on her head felt very good and utters a small purr each time Yachiyo rubs a certain area on her head.

"Ah, that feels good," Suzu purrs again.

"Right here?" Yachiyo asks as she rubs the right side of her head.

"Yes, there!"

Yachiyo continues rubbing gently on Suzu's hair until she is finished shampooing her hair. After rinsing it with a small bowl filled with water, Suzu sighs happily upon the feel of the warm water coming down on her like a waterfall. Maybe water isn't really that bad after all.

When it's Yachiyo's turn, Suzu shampoos her hair a little and rinses it with the bowl of water. After doing that, Yachiyo shakes her head and body, spraying water everywhere with Suzu closing her eyes at the sudden action.

"Did you really have to do that!?" Suzu yells.

"Ahaha! Sorry, got a little carried away there!" Yachiyo laughs nervously.

Suzu sighs as she continues to wash Yachiyo's back.

* * *

15 minutes later, Yachiyo and Suzu come out of the bathroom and change into pajamas. Suzu had borrowed Yachiyo's, which looks big on her with her sleeves hanging down from her arms.

"Sorry if it looks big on you," Yachiyo says with a nervous smile.

"You think?" Suzu raises an eyebrow as she holds up the long sleeves hanging down.

Yachiyo rubs the back of her neck while laughing nervously. "A-anyway, we should get to bed. We'll have to wake up early to go to school tomorrow anyway."

"Alright."

As Suzu crawls into bed, Yachiyo proceeds to turn off the lights and join Suzu, snuggling close to her. Suzu blushes at this, but snuggles close to her lover to get more comfortable. After about a few minutes, the two drift off to sleep.

* * *

By the next morning, Yachiyo meets Suzu in the halls and happily waves to her as she approaches her.

"Suzu!" she calls. "Good morning!"

However, Suzu doesn't greet her with a smile. Instead, she gives her a disgusted look and leaves. Yachiyo raises an eyebrow in confusion. _I thought Suzu-chan was going to smile and greet me back. Maybe she's in a bad mood? _At least, that's what she thought. Throughout the school day, Yachiyo feels like she is being ignored. She even asked Aki what's going on, but even she doesn't know. Even at lunch time, Suzu keeps on ignoring Yachiyo. Finally, half-way through lunch, the dog-like girl couldn't take it and pulls Suzu aside.

"Suzu-chan," Yachiyo says. "Is everything alright? I'm very worried about you and we've been dating for 2 months now. If you have something you want to tell me-"

"I'm sorry," Suzu says, quietly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Yachiyo did not like where this is going. "You didn't do anything."

"I meant I'm sorry that we can't be together," Suzu replies, turning around and giving her a cold stare. "Because we're too different. You and I . . . both cat-like and dog-like . . . are supposed to hate each other."

"H-hate each other? Wh-why?" Yachiyo is trembling from the way Suzu is talking to her and is very confused, too. "You know I love you and you love me, too!"

"Sorry, Inugami-san," Nekoyama says. "But . . . we have to break up. Because cats and dogs are . . . natural enemies."

* * *

"NO!" The pony-tailed girl jolts up from her bed, panting hard from the horrible dream she had. Sighing, she slowly looks over and sees her lover, still present and sleeping next to her. _Thank goodness,_ she thinks to herself. However, tears start to form in her eyes and put her hand on Suzu's head. The touch from Yachiyo wakes Suzu up a little.

"Hm?" the cat-like girl looks up at her lover, who is nearly crying. "Yachiyo, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Yachiyo nods as she tries to wipe tears. Suzu sits up and wraps her arms around her lover to comfort her.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" the cat-like girl whispers.

Yachiyo nods again as the two pull away. When she finally calms down, she tells her about the dream. All Suzu could do is sit and listen to every word carefully.

"It felt . . . so real," Yachiyo continues. "I thought you were really leaving me because of what you said. Maybe we are too different."

"No, we're not," Suzu says as she takes Yachiyo's in her own. "You know that we're both human and we may act all cat-like and dog-like. But the important thing is that cats and dogs are both animals and they can get along just fine. Just we are right now."

"Suzu-chan . . ." the pony-tailed girl starts to have tears in her eyes again.

The cat-like girl hugs her lover again. "I love you, Yachiyo. I will never, ever leave you."

Yachiyo hugs her back tightly as the tears fall freely and let's out quiet sobs. "I love you, too, Suzu-chan. Promise me you'll never leave me!"

"I won't go anywhere," Suzu whispers. "I promise."

And then, as the two pull away, with hands intertwined with each other, they lean in and share a warm, soothing kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I apologize if this isn't really the best Hurt/Comfort one shot I wrote with this series, but that's all I can come up with. Besides, I've heard the term "Cats and dogs are natural enemies" but I found out later that it was only a myth. So I figured I could use that term for this one shot, but it's probably not at its best. I don't know.**

**Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


	4. Sit On My Lap!

**Chapter 4**

**Sit on my Lap!**

Like any other normal day, Yachiyo and Suzu walk together hand in hand with Aki walking right beside them. But the problem is that it's on a hot summer day. Yachiyo is waving a paper book, used as a fan, to cool herself off with Suzu doing the same. The pony-tailed girl looks over at her lover, who seems to be slowing down a bit due to all this heat.

"Are you okay, Suzu-chan?" Yachiyo asks. "Do you want to rest somewhere?"

"I'm fine," Suzu replies, but Yachiyo isn't too convinced.

Taking her hand, she gently pulls Suzu to a nearby tree as they sit in the shade with Aki following.

"So, you two are just going to rest here for now?" Aki asks.

"Look at Suzu-chan," Yachiyo says. "She looks like she's suffering from the intense heat."

"Suffering?" Aki raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Turning to her girlfriend, Yachiyo puts her hand on Suzu's shoulder and says, "Suzu-chan, why don't we rest here and you can rest on my lap!"

"H-huh!?" Suzu is not expecting Yachiyo to say that, but at the same time, is happy that the dog-like girl is offering something like that.

"And . . . why did you say that out of the blue?" Aki asks with an annoyed look on her face.

"Think about it!" Yachiyo says as she puts her hands on her cheeks with her pony-tail wagging. "Me and Suzu-chan in the shade and her sleeping on my lap will be the most adorable thing ever!" She even pictures her lover actually sleeping on her lap.

"That might be just your imagination, Inugami," Aki says. "Nekoyama wouldn't actually sleep on your-"

As if on cue, when the dark-haired girl turns her head, she noticed the dog like girl, beckoning the cat-like girl to come over and sleep on her lap in the shade.

"Come on, Suzu-chan!" Yachiyo encourages. "It won't hurt to sleep here even for a minute!"

Suzu blushes furiously as she looks down at the ground, fiddling with her fingers. "W-well, I, um . . ."

"Suzu-chan~!"

The cute giggle makes Suzu blush even more and takes a step closer to her lover. Aki's eyes widen as Suzu slowly gets on her knees, lays her head on Yachiyo's lap and closes her eyes while still having a blush on her face.

"Wow," Aki says to herself. "I didn't think this 'dog' would actually convince this 'cat' into sleeping next to her."

Yachiyo giggles again as Suzu looks up at her, eyes now facing the dog-like girl.

"Suzu-chan . . ."

"Yachiyo . . ."

The pony-tailed girl gently lifts up Suzu's head so that she can kiss her gently on the lips. Suzu quickly returns the favor and lies back down on Yachiyo's lap.

"Yachiyo," the cat-like girl whispers. "Pet me."

"Eh?"

"Pet me . . . please." There is a slight blush on Suzu's face, but is smiling at the same time.

Yachiyo smiles back as she gently strokes her lover's hair. "Of course, Suzu-chan. Is this place good?"

Suzu's cute purring tells Yachiyo that it's the perfect place to pet. She smiles as she continues to stroke Suzu's hair and the loud, yet gentle purring continues. Aki's surprised expression slowly turns into a smile and sits next to Yachiyo to join her.

"You know . . . you two can be a handful sometimes," Aki says. "But . . . both of you are also cute when you are affectionate with each other like that."

Yachiyo giggles as she looks up at her best friend. "I'm glad you see us like that, Aki-chan."

The dark-haired girl nods as she takes her turn to gently pet Suzu, in which she purrs at the gentle touch.

"And it seems that Suzu-chan likes your petting, too~!" Yachiyo says, cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, so sorry for not updating quickly! To make it up to all of you, I'm going to publish two chapters all at once. Sound good? The next one will be better. I promise. It's very, very hard to come up with different scenarios for this one shot series. **


	5. Dog and Cat's Trainer and First Date

**Chapter 5**

**Dog and Cat's Trainer and Dates**

As the bell rings for passing period, Yachiyo feels a tug on her shirt and turns to see her classmate, Mikine Nezu with her expressionless eyes looking at her.

"What is it, Nezu-san?" Yachiyo asks.

"I've been wondering since the beginning," Mikine says. "But have you ever noticed that Aki-san has been acting a bit strange when you two are around her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's like a trainer to both of you," Mikine specifies. "You know, like a cat and dog trainer? That's what she is."

"Oh . . ." Yachiyo rubs her chin in thought. "Come to think of it, she has been like that since Suzu-chan and I first met. I wonder if I should mention it to Aki-chan . . ."

"She probably already knows by now," Mikine says.

"What if she hasn't?" Yachiyo asks.

"I can see it from Aki-san's behavior," Mikine says. "She's definitely been like a dog and cat trainer to you, too. I even told Sempai this as well."

Yachiyo's eyes widen in shock. Sure she's been with Aki for a long time, even before she met Suzu, but she's never been told that Aki could be like a dog and cat trainer considering her being a straight woman to both of them. And it's not like it's a bad thing, but she's proud of Aki for being there for both of them because if she hasn't, Yachiyo would have been all over Suzu without giving any second thought.

"Thanks Nezu-san," Yachiyo says. _Maybe she can train me on how I can get even closer to Suzu-chan! _

* * *

"Huh?" Aki says in surprise when they are in the halls. "What the heck are you trying to pull, Inugami?"

"Well . . . Suzu-chan and I _are _a couple, so I thought maybe you could train me on . . . I don't know . . . having a date with her."

Aki sighs as she puts her hand on the dog-like girl's shoulder. "Inugami . . . can't you learn this yourself?"

"But I can't think of anything, Aki-chan!" Yachiyo whines. "And you're my best friend, so you're the only one I can ask!"

The dark-haired girl sighs for the second time. "Listen . . . the only advice I can give you . . . is to decide what your heart tells you."

"Eh?" Yachiyo could have sworn that she could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"You love Nekoyama very much, so whatever you decide comes from your heart. I'm sure what you like, Nekoyama likes as well."

Aki's smile makes Yachiyo do the same. "You're right, Aki-chan. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. Besides, you two haven't gone out on a date in a while, have you?"

"I guess not."

"Well then, I guess this is your chance. I mean, your parents aren't going to be home until late tonight anyway, right?"

"Yes," Yachiyo replies. "You're right about that, too." She grins as she leans closer to her friend. "I guess you're a good dog trainer after all, Aki-chan~!"

"T-trainer!? Where did that come from all of a sudden!?"

Yachiyo giggles. "Oh, nothing. See ya later!"

As the dog-like girl happily runs off, Aki crosses her arms and shakes her head as she smiles.

"A trainer, huh?" she says to herself. "Well . . . i guess that does fit me a little bit . . ."

* * *

Down in the hallways, Mikine notices Suzu alone leaning against the wall, looking down at the floor for some reason.

"Nekoyama-san?" she calls.

This makes the cat-like girl look up and notice the quiet girl standing before her. "Oh, hi, Nezu-san. What's up?"

"Why aren't you with Inugami-san today?" the mouse-like girl asks

"Maybe she had something to do," Suzu replies. "To be honest, I don't know where she is either."

"Can you tell me what's been troubling you?" Mikine asks as she stands next to the cat-like girl. "You seemed deep in thought."

"Well . . . Yachiyo and I haven't been really going out that much and I'm trying to think of something to do with her."

Mikine rubs her chin in thought. "Hmm . . ." Then, with a snap of her fingers, an idea pops in her head. "Hey, how about that karaoke place you and I went to? That should be a fun date with her."

Suzu's eyes widen as she smiles. "That's right! Yachiyo had wanted to go there with me for a long time! Why didn't I think of that!?"

The pig-tailed girl lets out a quiet giggle. "Well, that certainly wasn't that hard to think of to me. It's just a thought, though. I mean, if you have other plans with her-"

"I'll do it!" Suzu declares.

"Eh?" Mikine is quite surprised by Suzu's cheerfulness all of a sudden.

Turning to the mouse-like girl, Suzu takes her hands in her own. "Thanks for all your help, Nezu-san! I couldn't have done it without you! Well, I gotta go! Bye!"

As Suzu sprints away, Mikine reaches her hand toward the cat-like girl, who is now too far to speak now. "D-don't mention it."

Just then, her tall, big-breasted sempai, Yukiji Ushiwaka, walks beside the mouse-like girl.

"What were you talking about just now?" Yukiji asks.

"Oh, just advice on a date Nekoyama-san is going to with Inugami-san," Mikine replies.

"I see." The cow-like girl looks over at the long hallway were Suzu was running from. "Well, all I can say is that I wish both of them luck."

"Me, too," Mikine says as she wraps her arms around Yukiji's and rests her head on it.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Yachiyo meets Suzu at the entrance and runs over to her as she hugs her.

"Hi, Suzu-chan," Yachiyo says softly as she kisses her on the forehead.

"Hey, Yachiyo," Suzu says as she returns the kiss. "Listen, um . . . I was wondering . . . if maybe you and I, um . . . could . . ." She blushes as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "Y-you see . . . I was wondering if you and I could . . . g-go on a date together."

Yachiyo blushes as well and smiles. "Of course! Of course I could go on a date with you! In fact, I thought of the same thing! And I think I know where to go!"

"M-me, too," Suzu says, queitly.

"Wait, you thought of a place, too, Suzu-chan?"

"K-kind of."

"Hmm . . . what sort of place were you thinking of?"

"The karaoke place."

Yachiyo gasps in excitement. "No way! I thought of that, too!"

"Really?" Suzu is surprised to hear her girlfriend say that. "H-how nice."

Yachiyo takes no time but to hug the cat-like girl and nuzzle her face against hers. "Oh, Suzu-chan! You and I are finally going to hang out at karaoke! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Y-Yachiyo!" Suzu gasps as she tries to push the dog-like girl away. "I . . . can't . . . breathe!"

Yachiyo giggles as she lets go of her lover and pets her hair. "Sorry! I got carried away there." Taking her hand, she looks back and says, "Well then, shall we go, Suzu-chan?"

"Y-yes."

With that, the lovely animal-like couple walk towards town to the karaoke room and pay for the reservation for 2 hours. Once they are inside the room, Suzu takes out a book of songs to play and sing. Turning the pages, Suzu found the perfect song for both of them to sing.

"Hey, Yachiyo," she says as the dog-like girl comes over to look at the song she's looking at. "How about we sing this song?"

The song she picked is **"Zettai Fukujū Sengen" **(Declaration of Absolute Submission).

"Oh, yes!" Yachiyo says excitedly. "Let's sing that!"

Grabbing a microphone, Suzu blushes as she says, "C-can we do a duet, though?"

"Huh?"

"I-I think it's better if we . . . s-sing together."

Yachiyo's pony-tail wags rapidly as she nods her head really fast, just from hearing Suzu say that.. "YES, YES, YEEEEEESSS~! LET'S DO IT, SUZU-CHAN!"

"N-not so loud, okay?" Suzu says.

"Ahahaha! Sorry!"

Yachiyo proceeds to sit next to Suzu as they start the music and sing the lyrics together. As they look at each other, they start to blush just from singing the beginning lyrics and turning over to read the rest. For the whole song, they seem to be enjoying themselves and none of them stopped smiling. Once the song's over, Yachiyo looks at the book for more songs to sing to.

"How about this one?" Yachiyo says, pointing at the title, "Start Dash".

"Oh, I never heard that before," Suzu says. "Oh . . . wait. This song's for 3 people."

"Does it matter?" Yachiyo questions, quirking an eyebrow. "I mean, we can always read the lyrics, so why not sing it anyway?"

Suzu shrugs. "Hmm . . . okay. Let's do it."

Taking the mic, both of them start to sing "Start Dash", this time, with more enthusiasm and dancing, as to what the song's beats got them to do. Like the previous song, they have smiles on their faces as they sing, and been enjoying themselves more and more. When the song ends, both of them sit down, panting because of the intense dancing they had done.

"Wanna do another one?" Yachiyo asks.

"No," Suzu pants. "Let's take a break for a minute. Give us some time to catch our breath."

"You're right. I am pretty tired anyway."

The two look at each other as their hearts beat rapidly as they scoot closer and closer to each other up to the point where they wrap their arms around each other and share a heartwarming kiss that only lasted for about a minute before pulling away to catch their breath.

"Suzu-chan," Yachiyo whispers.

"Yes, Yachiyo?"

"Thank you . . . for this lovely date."

"Yes. You, too. I'm glad we had fun together."

Yachiyo takes out her smartphone and winks. "How about a quick selfie before getting back to sining, shall we?"

Suzu jumps back in shock as she blushes. "A-are you sure?"

"Of course! It won't hurt, I promise!" Yachiyo says as she pulls her girlfriend close to her with a wrap of one arm and holds up her smartphone towards them. "Smile~!"

The phone flashes at both of them and the dog-like girl turns the screen over to show Suzu.

"Aw~! Aren't we adorable in that picture?" Yachiyo coos.

"Y-yes. We sure do," Suzu agrees.

"And I'm going to add that to my wallpaper~!"

"Huh!? What makes you say that!?"

"Well, I want to see us as a couple every time I turn on my phone, silly~!" Yachiyo says. "Why else wouldn't I put it as wallpaper?"

Suzu blushes furiously as she slumps down on the chair. "I-if you really want to do it . . . it's fine by me."

Yachiyo giggles as she hugs her lover again. "I love you, Suzu-shan!"

"And I love you, too, Yachiyo," Suzu whispers as she smiles and pats Yachiyo's arm.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I tried my best at the date thing, so please let me know.**

**Oh! I do not own the songs "Start Dash!" from "Love Live School Idol Project" or the ending theme of "Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san", "Declaration of Absolute Submission". I wanted to include those songs for Yachiyo and Suzu's karaoke session. Also, it's sad that fanfiction rules forbid to post actual lyrics to songs.**

**Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Play With Me!

**Chapter 6 **

**Play With Me!**

**A/N: Before we start, I just want to apologize for not updating. Other stories have been on my mind, plus some other Yuri anime came out, so I started watching those. But now I'm back to write more one-shots~! Hooray! Oh! Another thing: I feel that I should change the names back to "Inugami", "Nekoyama" and the other's last names because…it's more fitting in my opinion than calling them by their first names. I looked back on my story a while ago and thought, "Maybe I should really change it." So, I'd like to let you all know.**

"Nekoyama!" Inugami says as she barges into the classroom. "Let's play together!"

"W-wait, right now?" the cat-like girl blushes as she glances at the desk.

"We're done with school, so it's a perfect time to play~!"

Aki crosses her arms. "Why say something like this out of the blue?"

"We're a couple now and we haven't played together in a while," Inugami says. "So, we're going to the park to play catch~!"

Aki raises an eyebrow. "You're not a kid, you know?"

"Well, why not?" The dog like girl says as she walks over towards her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek. "So…are you willing?"

Nekoyama blushes even more from the kiss and looks at the dog-like girl. "W-well, I guess it's okay…"

"YAAAAY~!" Inugami hugs the cat-like girl tightly with her pony-tail wagging like an excited puppy.

Aki sighs as she pulls out her book. "This is going to be a long day."

"Here!" Inugami tosses a red ball towards Nekoyama.

"Got it!" The cat-like girl catches it in time and holds it.

"Now, pass to me~!" Inugami spreads her arms wide, waiting for her partner to throw it. But Nekoyama is on her knees, playing with the ball, just like a kitten would do. Inugami's eyes sparkle in happiness at this cute sight and tries to resist the urge to squeal. _She's soooo cuuuute~!_

Aki shakes her head as she continues to read her book. _Why did I have to come along?_

Inugami walks over and knees down to her girlfriend's level. "Nekoyama~," she coos. "Want to hand me the ball now?"

Nekoyama rolls the ball, with her hand forming a kitten paw, while laying on her side and Inugami can hear her softly purring. The dog-like girl tries yet again to resist the urge of squealing from seeing _and_ hearing this cute sight. _SHE'S TOO CUTE~!_ she thinks to herself. Nekoyama rolls the ball back towards Inguami and sits up.

"You wanna play ball down here?" Inugami asks.

The cat-like girl nods as Inugami sits down on her knees.

"Alright. I don't mind doing this." She rolls the ball towards her girlfriend. "Here~!"

Nekoyama catches it and uses her "kitty paw" to hit the ball back towards the dog-like girl. Inugami hits the ball back and then Nekoyama does the same. It goes on and on for about 10-15 minutes until the two get bored and they are now leaning against a huge tree. Nekoyama is sleeping on Inugami's lap while the dog-like girl is petting her gently. She looks up at the beautiful sky and smiles. _Such a nice day,_ she thinks as she looks down at her lover, who is sleeping on her lap. She strokes her hair a little and can hear the cat-like girl purring softly at each stroke.

Aki goes over and sits next to Inugami. "So you two quickly took a break, huh?"

The dog-like girl nods and glances down at her lover. "Nekoyama decided to sleep, too."

Aki looks down at the cat-like girl. "So, I see." She returns to reading her novel.

"Awww! Can't you take a break from that, too?"

"What's there to do than just sit here?" Aki asks.

Nekoyama shuffles a little, muttering a soft, "Nya~!", catching Aki's attention. Inugami smiles at her as she darts her eyes on her girlfriend.

"Pet Nekoyama for me~!" The dog-like girl requests.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Aki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"She needs someone else to pet her~!"

"She only has you."

"Yes, but she would be glad if you petted her, too~! After all, you're her friend, too!"

Aki looks at the cat-like girl, curled up on Inugami's lap. She sighs heavily and reaches her hand over towards Nekoyama's hair and strokes it a little. A soft purr comes from Nekoyama, making Inugami giggle.

"She likes that, Aki-chan~!" The dog-like girl says. "Pet her some more~!"

Aki strokes her again, making the cat-like girl purr even more. Inugami smiles as she watches her friend petting her beloved. After about a few minutes, Nekoyama finally falls asleep and Aki gets back to reading her book. Inugami smiles at her lover and kisses her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my little kitten," she whispers.


	7. Cute Oppai!

**Chapter 7**

**Cute Oppai~!**

Nekoyama stares intensely at Ushiwaka's breasts while at the club room. _How in the world does she grow those!?_ she thinks as jealousy starts to build up quickly. _They're bigger than even Inugami's!_

"Is something the matter?" the dark haired girl asks as she puts down her tea.

"Nothing…" Nekoyama says softly as she continues to stare at her large breasts. "Nothing at all…"

"There's definitely something going on," Nezu says. "It's Sempai's breasts, isn't it?"

"What's wrong with me staring at Ushiwaka-sempai's boobs?" Nekoyama asks.

"That look in your eyes tells me that you're jealous," the mouse-like girl points out.

Inugami jumps behind her lover and hugs her. "Don't worry about it, Nekoyama! I don't mind you having a flat chest-OWW!" She feels an elbow jab her in the gut. "I didn't mean to sound rude or anything!"

"Shut up…" The cat-like girl looks at her own chest and then glances over at Ushiwaka's. _So big…so big…_

"Well then, since we're on the subject of breasts, let's compare ourselves, shall we?" Nezu says as she stands up and takes her sempai's hand. "Sempai, you stand over here. Nekoyama-san, stand over here." She places the cat-like girl a few feet from the cow-like girl. "And Inugami-san, you stand next to me while I'm next to Nekoyama-san." She places Inugami next to Ushiwaka. "There. Now let's see the results."

Inugami looks over at Ushiwaka's. "Wow! Yours are actually a bit bigger than mine."

"Y-you think so?" The cow-like girl blushes at the compliment. "I-I don't think mine are that big compared to yours."

"What about me?" Nezu looks over at her own chest and then Nekoyama's. "We're pretty much the same, right, Nekoyama-san?"

The cat-like girl looks at her own chest and then towards the mouse-like girl's. "I guess you're right."

"So, why are you getting so jealous?" Nezu asks.

"I…." Nekoyama blushes and looks down at the floor. "I'm with my girlfriend who has a chest that's bigger than mine."

"So what?" The mouse like girl looks at her like that is a stupid reason. "I'm the same with my wife."

"Th-there she goes with the 'wife' thing again," Ushiwaka says quietly while sweat dropping.

"Therefore, you're not alone," Nezu continues. "You and I are the same. Both of us have lovers with large breasts, so it's all good."

Nekoyama nods. "You're right…"

"I TOTALLY AGREE~!" Inugami jumps at her girlfriend from behind and wraps her arms around her.

"WAH! I-Inugami!?"

"You have such cute little breasts, Nekoyama~!" Inugami says. "You don't have to feel bad just because your chest isn't as big as mine." She leans over to whisper in her ear, "I love you just the way you are."

"Inugami…" The cat-like girl blushes from her words. "Thank you…"

Ushiwaka and Nezu exchange looks and smile. Nezu hugs her sempai to be part of this beautiful moment. However, the moment doesn't last long as Nekoyama feels Inugami grope her.

"In fact, your tiny breasts are so cute that it's so fun to rub~!" the dog-like girl says cheerfully.

"Ah! Wh-what are you doing!? This is not…Ah!"

"Hehe~! Sounds like you're enjoying it, huh, Nekoyama~!?" Inugami teases.

"That's not it…Ah!"

Nezu stares at the two. "Looks like the beautiful moment's gone."

"That's right," Ushiwaka says quietly as she wraps her arms around her kouhai. "Because we can't be left out, right~?"

"Wh-what!?" Nezu looks back at the cow-like girl as she feels her sempai's hands grope her chest. "Y-Yuki…why are you…Ah!"

"I told you, Miki," she says. "Inugami-san and Nekoyama-san can't be the only ones having the fun. So, why not be part of the fun~?"

Nezu winces at Ushiwaka's intense groping. "St-stop, Yuki…you're being a little…too hard on meee…Ah!"

Ushiwaka giggles as she leans closer towards her kouhai. "What's the matter, Miki~?" she whispers. "I thought you were enjoying this~"

"N-no, I'm not…Ahhhh~!"

"Hehe~!" Your mouth says 'No'. But your body says 'Yeeesss', am I riiiight~?"

"Y-you're just messing with me, Yuki!"

Meanwhile, Inugami's hands dig under Nekoyama's shirt and gropes her.

"Ahhh~! Wh-what are you doing now!?"

"What's it look like, Nekoyama~?" Inugami says as she continues her intense rubbing. "I can literally feel your bare chest, which feels very soft and good~!"

"St-stooop! Please, I'm begging youuuu!"

"Don't wanna~!" Inugami says and continues to rub Nekoyama's little breasts.

"N-no, Yuki!" Nezu cries. "Stop it! You're too intense now…Ahhh~!"

"I can't help it, dear Miki," Ushiwaka coos. "After all, I'm your wife, right~? That's what you always call me, so can't a wife like me do this to you at a time like this~?"

Nezu blushes and shuts her eyes tightly. "Y-YUKI'S A PERVERT!"


	8. My Little Kitten

**Chapter 8**

**My Little Kitten**

Nekoyama and I are at the park for another date. My beloved is now on my lap, sleeping after an hour of playing catch together. Her soft, short hair touches my bare legs, which feels like a kitten's fur rubbing against my skin. It feels really nice and cozy and makes me smile.

Nekoyama is my one beloved I can ever love. Her cat-like personality is so enjoyable to watch, and being with her is like having my very own kitten. When I first met her, when I first heard her last name, my heart had skipped a beat. It was like love at first sight for me. Just seeing that person who has a cat-like surname being introduced to me made my heart flutter. I had immediately fell in love with Nekoyama since I loved cats so much. But I fell in love with her not only because she had a cat-like surname, but I also loved her as a human. Even though she tends to act cat-like, which I love so much, I still love her as a human being. My love for her will always be in Nekoyama's heart.

I stroke Nekoyama's hair a bit more, hearing her purr, which is a sign of affection. Aw~! How cute! This is one of the things I love about her. She can be a bit feisty at times, but deep down, she loves me anyways. She is my cute, little kitten.

"Inugami…" she mumbles.

I giggle from her cute moans as she adjusts herself to get more comfortable. She opens her eyes to stare into mine. Her expression is so adorable when she looks at me like that~! She sits up and intertwines her fingers with mine.

"Inguami…." she whispers. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Nekoyama~" I whisper back.

Both of us lean in and give each other a passionate, heartwarming kiss. No other words can be said other than a kiss. I guess it was fate that brought us together. We are truly meant to be. Nekoyama is my love. Nekoyama is my life. And she will forever be until the end of time. My sweet, little kitten~!

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But this chapter and the next are just Inugami and Nekoyama's thoughts of their beloveds. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	9. My Affectionate Puppy

**Chapter 9**

**My Affectionate Puppy**

Inugami and I were at the park one afternoon as another one of our dates. Right now, I'm taking my cat nap right on Inugami's lap. I can feel her stroke my hair gently with her hand, making me purr and feel more comfortable. Her hand touching my hair feels nice and gentle, like a puppy licking a kitten's head. I felt like purring away at this.

Inugami may be a very energetic and slightly annoying dog-like girl, but deep down, that's what I love about her. Her energy, her smile and her affectionate behavior around me is what I love most. When I first met her, the moment I heard her name, my heart skipped a beat. I loved dogs a lot and this girl, who has a dog-like surname, came into my life. I couldn't have been more happy to meet someone like her. I immediately fell in love with her during that time. And until this day, I never stopped loving her despite her energetic personality and getting me into weird situations, like the time where she got me drunk. But what really made my heart flutter was when I was sick and Inugami was the first to see me. She had purposely gotten out of school just to visit me. I couldn't have been any happier than having her by my side taking care of me. And I was happy that Aki was there, too, but personally, I wished Inugami would've stayed longer.

I start to yawn and shuffle a bit while muttering, "Inugami…" I wanted to get more comfortable, but I couldn't find myself sleeping anymore. Instead, I look into Inugami's golden eyes and my face gets warmer the longer I stare at her. Those affectionate eyes of hers also makes my heart beat. Inugami is a very beautiful girl. The long brown hair tied in a pony-tail that wags by itself, just like a dog's tail, the smile and her slender body. Those are also what I love most.

Both of us intertwine fingers and stare at each other lovingly.

"You're so adorable, Nekoyama~!" she coos. "I love you~!"

"I love you, too, Inugami," I whisper.

With that, my lover takes the lead to kiss me on the lips. I immediately return it and both of us pull away, staring at each other once again. Ingugami is my one, affectionate puppy. Nothing else mattered.


	10. You Will Always Be Remembered

**Chapter 10**

**You Will Always Be Remembered**

This couldn't be happening. No, it couldn't. Inugami told herself over and over that it is a joke. But it isn't. Inugami's big dog, Shiro, passed away from a severe illness. She stands by his grave as she remembers a couple months ago that she took her big puppy to get his surgery on his teeth to be removed, which caused him to feel weak and slow days after that. She had been noticing that Shiro hadn't been himself since the surgery. He was sleeping a lot, not eating much and been drinking more water than usual. Inugami had to take care of him a lot more than her two other puppies, who desperately needed her attention. It was very stressful on the dog-like girl, but she did what she could to take care of Shiro. However, things didn't get any better as time passed by. Shiro was getting weaker and more frail than ever. Aki was informed by this and begged her to help out, including Nekoyama, who was shocked by the terrible news. The three friends worked their hardest to make sure her big puppy gets the food he needed, plenty of rest and much love from the three as possible. But even the three girls' teamwork couldn't make Shiro feel better, even though he was doing okay for a couple weeks.

And then…it was time for Shiro to go. First, Inugami noticed that her big dog had a hard time breathing the minute she woke up this morning. She was shocked to notice him like this and thought he was dying for a second. But luckily, he was okay, but just barely. Inugami knew that Shiro is truly dying and may not live to see the sun rise tomorrow. To see Inugami's smiling face once more. So, with her parent's decision, Inugami took him to the vet to put him to sleep. Eternal sleep, so he can be in peace without having to suffer any longer. She hated to do this, but she knew it was for the best. After that happened, Inugami begged the doctor to keep him so that she can bury him at the backyard at her house. And she did with the help of her parents. After saying their prayers, Inugami went to bed early and cried herself to sleep. Shiro, the dog she had when she was little, was gone.

3 months later, Inugami still visits his grave every day after school, just to tell him how her day was and how her other two puppies miss him very much. She even tells him how much she misses him, which is heartbreaking, but still wanted to.

"Shiro-chan…" she chokes a sob as she fails to wipe away the endless tears that are falling. "Why did you have to go?"

Just then, a pair of arms wrap around her waist, making her gasp and look down at a certain petite girl.

"N-Nekoyama?"

"I miss him, too." the cat-like girl whispers, having her own tears fall from her eyes. "Believe me, I really do. He's the one I liked playing with the most." She hugs her a bit tighter.

Inugami's eyes water more and more as she hugs her lover back, feeling very happy that the cat-like girl came to see her. It starts out as a soft sob until it shortly became a loud, shoulder shaking cry. Thinking about Shiro made her cry even more and memories of him flash through her head, such as her riding on him when she was very little, playing with him, feeding him, and taking him on walks. The flashes then transition to years later when Inugami introduced Shiro and the other dogs to Nekoyama, in which she immediately took a liking of them since she loves dogs. And Shiro is the first one she petted. And then, those memories flashed towards when Nekoyama was taking a walk when she caught sight of Shiro and petted him once more when Inugami and Aki came out of the market. More memories flash in her mind before it disappears, the last memory of Inugami and Shiro spending time together, laughing and smiling.

The two pull away and wipe each other's tears. Then, they turn towards the grave, say their prayers for Shiro, and stand up. Nekoyama hugs her lover once again.

"I'm sure…Shiro-chan is very happy," she whispers.

Inugami returns the hug. "Indeed. He's very happy to be up in heaven." She looks up at the sky with tears still falling from her eyes. _I love you, Shiro-chan,_ she thinks as the wind blows, making her pony-tail sway a little. _And_ _I miss you very much._

* * *

**A/N: This is actually based off of when one of my puppies passed away. So, I took all of the description of how he passed away and put it on there, though my puppy actually passed away in 2012. And the name "Shiro" just came to mind. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	11. The Mouse Gets Help from the Kitten

**Chapter 11**

**The Mouse Gets Help from the Kitten**

At the biology club room, Nezu stares at her sempai, who is talking with Inugami and laughing. She blushes the more she stares at Ushiwaka.

"She's…so beautiful," she says to herself.

Nekoyama takes notice and says, "You and Ushiwaka-sempai are good together."

"I know," Nezu says. "She and I are childhood friends after all. And…I love her."

The cat-like girl jumps back in shock. "You love her, too!?"

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no! It's not! I'm just…so surprised that you just said that out of the blue." Nekoyama says as she glances over at the cow-like girl.

Nezu nods and glances at Ushiwaka. "Ever since childhood, I loved her. But…will she feel the same about me? What should I do, Nekoyama-san?"

The cat-like girl just smiles. "Well, if you say you love her, you should just tell her."

"Really?"

"Sure! Inugami confessed to me out of the blue and I was surprised at first. But I realized my own feelings towards her and returned my feelings. It's pretty scary at first when you don't know if that person you like loves you back. But if you give it a shot, maybe something wonderful will happen," Nekoyama explains, blushing as she glances at her girlfriend. "You'll feel a lot better if you get it off your chest."

Nezu smiles. "Thanks, Nekoyama-san. I'll do my best."

****Later That Day****

Nezu and Ushiwaka exit the biology club room shortly after Inugami and Nekoyama left when Nezu comes to a halt while gently tugging her sempai's sleeve. Ushiwaka turns toward her childhood friend.

"What's the matter, Miki?" she asks.

Nezu blushes as she gathers all of her courage. "Yuki, I want to tell you something important." She swallows hard. "I….I love you, Yuki!"

Ushiwaka gasps. "Y-you what!?"

"I love you, Yuki! I've loved you since we were together as kids. But…I thought you would love me as a sister. So, I just wanted to tell you how I feel." The mouse-like girl takes a breath and embraces for a response.

However, the only response she gets is a kiss on the lips. Nezu's eyes widen at this, but immediately returns it. They quickly pull away for Nezu to stare into Ushiwaka's beautiful smile.

"Miki, I love you, too," she says, softly. "You're so precious to me that I had the same feelings you did. Though, I was also afraid you won't feel the same way as me."

Nezu smiles as she hugs her new girlfriend and presses her head against her chest. "You're my wife, Yuki. That's what I always call you, but you wouldn't take it seriously. I meant it when I call you that."

"Eh?" Ushiwaka gapes at her words.

"I call you my 'wife' because I love you as a girlfriend," Nezu admits. "But you didn't figure it out until now."

"Oh, Miki…"

The mouse-like girl looks up at her lover. "Yuki…"

The two lean in to give each other a quick kiss on the lips. Once they pull away, Ushiwaka offers a gentle smile.

"Now that we're girlfriends, I will be more than happy to become your true wife in the future," she says. She intertwines hands with hers. "And that's a promise."

"Thanks, Yuki!" Nezu says.

With that, the two kiss once more.

****The Next Day****

At the biology club room, Nezu and Ushiwaka announced their new relationship to both Inugami and Nekoyama.

"Wow~!" the dog-like girl squeals as her pony-tail wags in excitement. "That's SO cool! You two are a real couple~!"

"Mm-hmm," Nezu says as she looks over at her new girlfriend. "Right, Yuki?"

"Yes," Ushiwaka nods in agreement.

The mouse-like girl turns towards Nekoyama. "And it's all thanks to you, Nekoyama-san. I'm really happy to be with Yuki."

"Oh, no problem," Nekoyama says.

Nezu stands up along with Ushiwaka while holding hands. "Now then, we're going to leave early. Yuki and I are going to our first date. See you tomorrow."

Inugami and Nekoyama wave as the new couple leave the room. The dog-like girl turns towards the cat-like girl with a confused look.

"What's that about?" she asks.

Nekoyama smiles as she shakes her head. "Nothing to be concerned about, Inugami." She leans in to kiss her girlfriend's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: As the summary says, it will include other couples, so I'm now adding them here. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	12. The Puppy Gives the Monkey Advice

**Chapter 12**

**The Puppy Gives the Monkey Advice**

Inugami is walking down the halls towards Nekoyama's classroom when she feels a tug on her sleeve. She turns and sees her classmate and chairman, Sarutobi, glancing down and blushing.

"Oh, what is it Sarutobi-san?" she asks. "Are you going to nag me about those papers I need to do again?"

"No, i-it's not that," the chairman says as she fiddles with her fingers. "I-I need to talk with you in private for a minute."

"Hm?" She has never seen Sarutobi so nervous before, but decides to help her anyways. The two walk further in the halls unti they stop near the stairs.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about, Sarutobi-san?" Inugami asks.

"It's about…Hibari," the chairman replies. "I…I like her. I've been with her ever since childhood and when she was hospitalized. So, I…I need your help. What do I do to tell her how I feel?"

Inugami smirks. "Awww~! The diligent chairman wants my widdle help, ain't it, Monkey Girl~?"

"AHHH! Shut up!"

"Hehe~! I'm sorry!" She takes a few deep breaths to stifle her laughter. "Anyways, if you want my advice, you should just tell Torikai-san."

Sarutobi frowns. "Do you think I'm _that_ dense just to tell Hibari?"

"No, really! You should just tell her," Inugami insists. "I can tell you and her are a perfect match. Besides, I know it's scary that the person you love won't feel the same." She gives a gentle smile as she takes Sarutobi's hands in hers. "But if you give it your all, I'm sure you'll feel a lot better. I felt the same way about Nekoyama and told her my feelings. Soon after, she returned those feelings and both of us became a couple."

Sarutobi blushes as she looks at the ground. "I…I can't believe I'm saying this but…thank you, Inugami-san."

The dog-like girl grins as she gives her a thumbs up. "Tell me all about it when you're ready~!"

The chairman nods as she walks away. Inugami giggles as she heads towards Nekoyama's classroom, sneaks up behind her lover and wraps her arms around her. Nekoyama jumps at this and quickly turns towards the dog-like girl.

"I-Inugami-san! Don't scare me like that!"

"Aw~! Can't your girlfriend have a bit of fun while greeting you, Nekoyama~?"

The cat-like girl pouts her lips and turns away. "Meanie…"

Inugami giggles as she kisses her cheek. "I love you, too~!"

****At the Hospital****

Sarutobi comes in Torikai's room like usual and sits down at her bedside.

"Hi, Sacchan," she says.

"Hello," the chairman replies. "U-um, Hibari? There's…something I want to tell you. Something very important."

Torikai looks at her childhood friend with a confused expression. "What is it, Sacchan?"

Sarutobi swallows hard, blushing as she gathers up all her courage and immediately takes Torikai's hands in hers. "I…I….I love you, Hibari! I loved you for a long time, but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. I just wanted to get it off my chest and come out and say it."

Torikai smiles as a single tear fall off her eye and immediately hugs her. "Thanks, Sacchan! I feel the same. But…I was also scared that you wouldn't feel the same."

"Oh, Hibari…"

The two intertwine hands, lean in and give each other a passionate kiss. Sarutobi and Torikai's lives had never been so wonderful after confessing their love for each other. This was the right moment and right time for this to happen. Both pull away to stare at each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sacchan."

"I love you, too, Hibari."

****The Next Day****

Inugami and Nekoyama are walking in the halls hand in hand when they notice Sarutobi and Torikai walking towards them. Inugami gives them a wave and happily approaches them.

"So, I take that everything worked out?" she asks.

"Yes~!" Torikai says as she presses her head against her girlfriend's arm. "I'm so happy Sacchan is my girlfriend."

Sarutobi blushes as she turns towards the dog-like girl. "I…I want to thank you again, Inugami-san."

"Aw, it was nothing~!" She says as she waves her hand while closing her eyes.

"Yes, but it was you that…g-gave me the courage to confess to Hibari," The chairman says.

"Hehe~! So, do you two have any plans yet?"

"N-not yet," Sarutobi replies.

"Right now, we're just enjoying out time together," Torikai adds.

"Alright," Inugami says as she gives them a thumbs up. "Good luck on your new relationship, you two~!"

"We will!" Torikai says, waving her long, hanging sleeve.

With that, the two walk past them with Nekoyama turning towards Inugami in confusion.

"Um, can you tell me what that was about?" she asks.

The dog-like girl shakes her head with a smile and leans in to kiss her cheek. "Nothing to be concerned about, cutie~!"

* * *

**A/N: And there we go~! I loved writing these two chapters, so I hope you all enjoyed them. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	13. Jealous Kitten

**Chapter 13**

**Jealous Kitten**

***Inugami's Point of View***

I'm late again. Ohhhh, I am sooooo late! Why? Well because I have day duty today. And once again, if I'm in trouble, I might as well bring in some company. I'm sure she'll support me, right?

"H-hey!" Aki-chan cries. "Why are you dragging me this early!?"

"I need some company!" I reply.

I can't be late, I can't be late, I can't be late...even though it's tempting to know where that sweet smell of sausages is coming from. Oh, I would love some right now! Woof, woof!

*At School*

Aki-chan is out of breath. Oh, well. I have to look for the class logs. Buuut...

"They aren't here?" I ask myself.

"Inugami-san...when will you ever learn?" I hear Sarutobi's voice from behind me.

"Oh! Sarutobi-san! Good to see you~!" I greet happily. Do I smell...bananas? Maybe she ate them for breakfast this morning.

"Are you even listening!?"

Apparently Sarutobi took care of it already and I came in too late again. But...she has my gratitude. Time to reward her~!

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Sarutobi is clearly enjoying it, right? I'm showing my affections toward her.

"You're a life saver, you know that~?" I say softly as I rub my head against her chest. "Tee-hee~! Oh, you smell nice, too. Had bananas in the morning?"

"Th-that's nothing for you to be concerned about!"

Sarutobi...I can smell bananas even if you deny it. You silly monkey~

Apparently Sarutobi took care of it already and I came in too late again. But...she has my gratitude. Time to reward her~!

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Sarutobi is clearly enjoying it, right? I'm showing my affections toward her.

"You're a life saver, you know that~?" I say softly as I rub my head against her chest. "Tee-hee~! Oh, you smell nice, too. Had bananas in the morning?"

"Th-that's nothing for you to be concerned about!"

Sarutobi...I can smell bananas even if you deny it. You silly monkey~

"Get off her now!" Aki-chan shouts. "We still need to get to class!"

Awww! I want to cuddle with her more! "Okaaay..." I reluctantly let go of Sarutobi and walk to class.

I smell cheese again. Must be Nezu having her snack again. She's so cute~! I sit down on my desk when I hear her speak to me.

"You and Sarutobi sure get along well..." she says softly.

"Oh, yes! I'm sure!" I say happily. "Isn't that right, Sarutobi!?"

"Wh-what!? No way! I hate you!" Sarutobi turns away while crossing her arms.

I giggle as I whisper to Nezu. "She's bashful~"

Recently, Sarutobi and I...well...let's just say I wanted to give some puppy love to her. From what I can tell, she was not so thrilled with my super affections, but I didn't care. And I know she has Torikai as well. But for me, a puppy can still get along with everyone else other than the one she loves.

*Lunch*

"Sarutobi-san, say 'Ah~'" I say, handing her some fresh sushi.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just sharing my food~"

"No thanks."

Oh? Is that sweat I'm smelling? "Come on! It won't hurt~"

"No means no, Inugami-san."

"Fine..." I whine as I go back to eating my own food. Sarutobi has her own girlfriend, I know. There must be some way to get her affection

The day goes by fast and finally school is over. I do what I usually do in the afternoon: go meet up with my cute little Nekoyama! I run toward the classroom next door and wave.

"Nekoyama-san! Let's go to our clubroom!" I say. But to my surprise, she looks like she's in a bad mood. I wonder why. "Hey, hey, Nekoyama-san. There's no time to be moping. Let's go~!"

I drag my lover to our clubroom, but she doesn't say a word the whole way, even when I tried to start a conversation. Fortunately, Ushiwaka-sempai and Nezu are here and the fresh smell of green tea and cake fills my nostrils. Maybe this will cheer up Nekoyama!

"Ara, what's the matter, Nekoyama-san?" Ushiwaka asks.

"I have no idea," I reply. "I saw her like this when I came to her classroom."

I don't understand. Why is Nekoyama feeling so down in the dumps? I decided to try and give her my puppy love. I rub my head against her flat chest. I cuddle with her on her lap and even try to lick her. But Nekoyama reacted to neither of those attempts. I sit back in my seat and sigh. What can I do to cheer her up?

"Nekoyama-san?" Nezu says quietly. "Could it be...that you're jealous?"

"What do you mean?" Nekoyama asks.

Oh? She's jealous? Could it be that she was watching me and Sarutobi earlier? This makes me happy. "Awwww! Nekoyama-san, why didn't you say so~?"

"Ummmmm..." The cat did not know what to say.

I just wrap my arms around her and pull her close. "Hey, come on now. There's no need to be jealous over me getting along with Sarutobi-san."

"Well, um...I guess...I was a little jealous over you," Nekoyama admits. "I was afraid...you have forgotten about me and came to love her instead."

I know what she said is not true. And I'm here to prove it. I kiss her on the lips, making Nezu and Ushiwaka gasp in surprise. After pulling away, I smile gently.

"You're wrong, Nekoyama-san," I say. "You know that you're the only one for me. I always look at you and spend more time with you than Sarutobi. She has her own girlfriend now. So, don't worry so much if I want to get along with Sarutobi-san a bit more."

I swear I can see red on Nekoyama's cheeks. She looks down at the floor. I think she's trying to hide her blush. Oh, you're not admitting it, huh~? I kiss her once more and pull away.

"I love you, Nekoyama-san," I whisper.

"I...I love you too...Inugami-san..." She whispers back.

I hug her and she buries her head in my chest. Oh, the sweet smell of her hair. I love it! I turn to Ushiwaka and Nezu who are smiling and give a thumbs up. I'm very glad we made up.


End file.
